Individuals and organizations often access wireless networks in order to gain access to larger, wide area networks (such as the Internet) or closed networks (such as an intranet, enterprise, or home network). Unfortunately, users may not always have up-to-date information on the security status of these wireless networks. For example, a wireless network radio may identify several available wireless networks, one or more of which may provide Internet connectivity. While some of these wireless networks may provide encryption that prevents unknown users from accessing the wireless network, others may be unsecured and/or compromised. For example, unsecured and/or compromised wireless access points may enable hackers and/or malware to modify network messages without permission and/or steal confidential information passing through the access point. Unfortunately, while a user's computer may display icons for available wireless networks, these icons may fail to provide any indication of whether a particular wireless network is safe and/or secure for connection, or is instead compromised and presents a security risk.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for evaluating reputations of wireless networks.